El color de un beso
by DynamiteGal
Summary: A Obito le encantan los dulces, quizás le gusten aún más luego realizar uno de sus más grandes sueños gracias a una deliciosa goma de mascar.


-/-/-/-

El corazón del pelinegro se aceleró al pensar que estaría a solas, casi en una cita, con la chica de sus sueños. Agradecía a su mala memoria, si, gracias a ella olvidó que su sensei había pospuesto la misión una hora más tarde, y por ello Kakashi tampoco había llegado. Sin embargo Rin sí había llegado temprano porque le agradaba mucho el bosque en el que se iban a reunir y quiso relajarse un poco antes de partir. Así que los dos chicos estarán solos al menos por unos minutos más mientras el resto del equipo llega.

Una gran sonrisa se imponía en el rostro del muchacho.- "Bien entonces, que te parece… si esperamos en la banca de allá?".

-"Claro, vamos"- Contestó la chica con una sonrisa, de esas que conmovían al moreno.

Ambos se sentaron juntos pero un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, el cual despertó los nervios de Obito. Para aliviar el nerviosismo sacó una goma de mascar, de las que recientemente le regaló la señora a la que ayudó en su camino hacia el bosque, para relajar un poco la mandíbula. Desde luego Obito no olvidó sus modales de cortesía y le ofreció la otra goma a su amiga y compañera.

Extrañamente las mejillas de la chica se tornaron coloradas al ver la acción de Obito.

-"¿La quieres?"- preguntó Obito extrañado por la reacción de Rin pero a la vez enternecido por lo linda que se veía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Emm… sí, muchas gracias".- Obito no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo al ver a Rin observando con curiosidad el caramelo. –"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"No, no es nada…mmh, Obito, tu sabes… qué caramelos son estos?"

-"No, me los dio la abuela después de ayudarle con sus compras. Nunca los había probado."-le respondió mientras saboreaba la goma- "¿Por qué?"

-"…"- La chica abrió la envoltura y metió el dulce en su boca.- "Es que… con esta goma de mascar puedes se hace un juego".

Obito la veía con curiosidad.

-"SI al marcar la goma la lengua no se tiñe no pasa nada; si se tiñe de amarillo debes dar un abrazo; y si es verde… debes besarte con la persona que está contigo".

Obito abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el Sharingan que tardaba en despertar. –"¡D- disculpa! Yo..yo no sabía en verdad!. No pienses que trato de… ehmm…

-"Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo sólo lo decía por si no lo sabías".

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Obito se animó a preguntar.

-"Y… ¿d-de qué color tienes la…lengua?

Rin no dijo ni una palabra más y sólo sacó la lengua sin apartar la vista del pelinegro, esperando que este le dijera si su lengua se había teñido.

-"Es…verde"- Un intenso rojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos.

Obito se acercaba sigilosamente, milímetro a milímetro a su amiga. Hasta que la distancia entre sus rostros era de apenas unos centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos pero conforme la distancia entre ellos se hacía más corta, los cerraban poco a poco.

Al cabo de unos segundos un suave y tierno roce unía a los dos. Obito tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior de la chica, nunca había probado algo tan dulce y suave. Los labios de Rin eran carnosos y podía saborear la frambuesa de su brillo labial.

Se separaron despacio, aún sentían los labios del otro sobre los propios. Ambos quedaron frente a frente mirándose por unos instantes sin decir nada.

-"Bien…"- quiso romper el hielo Rin.-"quiero ver cómo se ve mi lengua." Rin buscaba un espejo en su bolso, y a la vez, trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

El chico dio un respingo y en un instante se convirtió en un manojo de nervios -"¡N-no, no!...es decir, mira, ¡tu lengua ya está normal otra vez!".

Rin no aguantó las ganas de reírse por la reacción del chico.

-"Eh… ¿qué ocurre?"- preguntó Obito fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar lo incómodo que se sentía.

-"Esa goma de mascar no tiñe la lengua de ningún color". Rin aún se reía de su travesura.

- "!¿Ehhh?!". Obito sentía el piso moviéndose, ahora mismo quisiera que se abriera la tierra, que se lo tragara y no volver jamás. Rin supo todo este tiempo que le había mentido para besarla.

-"Oye…un momento. Entonces… el juego de besar ¿te lo inventaste?"

-"Bueno…". Rin respondía con timidez al ver que había sido descubierta.- "necesitabas un pequeño empujón".

-"Ah..?"- Obito aún estaba confundido.

Rin se acercó rápidamente a él y le plantó otro fugaz beso en los labios. –"Vamos, el sensei y Kakashi se acercan". Rin lo tomó de la mano lo cual dejó al chico aún más confundido y fueron juntos a reunirse con el resto del equipo.

Quizás ahora Obito preste más atención a los dulces que come.

FIN

-/-/-/-

Mi primer fic ObiRin, es un logro para mí TTwTT amo la pareja pero no sabía que escribir de ellos, pero descubrí ese chicle "mágico" (que por cierto, sí existe xD) y se me vino esta idea. Muchas gracias por leer. Mil abrazos.


End file.
